De pasión, amor y otros delirios
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Parejas Varias]Es fácil decirse que se quiere, pero demostrarlo es aún más fácil. Primer capitulo Lemon Golden Pair. Estan advertidas, es Sexo Explicito


**_ADVERTENCIA:_ **Este fic contiene relaciones sexuales explícitas, no es apto para mentes jóvenes y sin criterio. Más bien está hecho para pervertidas como yo. Cualquiera puede leerlo, claro está, pero es bajo su responsabilidad, yo me deslindo después de haber avisado esto.

**PAREJA DE TURNO: **Eiji/Oishi.

Bueno, no acostumbro poner explicación ni comentario al principio de mis historias, pero esta vez es especial. Esto que van a leer es mi fin numero 50 subido a la red, y por ello es algo especial para mí.

Es un lemon, quería que este numero fuera conmemorativo, de alguna forma, y a pesar que sólo me hay llevado una tarde escribir este capitulo, deseo subirlo inmediatamente por razones de sentimentalismo.

Espero disfruten la historia tanto como yo me divertí pervirtiendo mi mente para escribirla.

Besos a todas, nos vemos al final del fic.

**_De pasión, amor y otros delirios…_**

_**Capitulo I: En la Oscuridad de la cocina…**_

Miraba el techo de esa habitación ajena. Blanco y sólo blanco en la abrumadora oscuridad a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, cual gato, a ella.

Se sentía aburrido, más sin embargo, tenía la mente saturada de tanto y tan poco. Realmente no quería ponerse profundo ni mucho menos convertirse en un Aristóteles, simplemente por que él no era así. Su trabajo eran los impulsos y desenfrenos, dejándoles la teoría y el método a otros. Sobre todo a él.

Suspiró y sin importarle su denudes, el frío o incluso despertar a su compañero de cama, se destapó y estiró cuan ancho y largo como pudo con sus piernas y sus brazos, luego se levantó.

Hacía mucho que no fisgoneaba en esa habitación. Ciertamente, esa tarde después de no haberla visitado desde hacía mucho, no le había dando tiempo, tampoco había pensado en ello. Simplemente habían entrado besándose medio vestidos y después de haber caído en la cama con Oishi sobre de él, no había pensado, ni notado, ni estimado en nada que no fuera llenarse de Syuichiroh y su calor.

Pero ahora, ahora sí tenía tiempo. Sonrió y en la oscuridad pudo distinguir el brillo de sus ojos en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana. Primero el armario. Su puso a sacar toda la ropa de su amante, oliendo una por una las prendas, luego las tiró al piso y con parsimonia las desacomodó y arrugó esperando molestar un poco a su pasible dueño. De ahí se fue al estante lleno de libros.

En la oscuridad nadie podría leer bien los títulos, pero él sí. Había forzado a sus ojos a ver traslucidamente en la espesa negrura sólo para poder apreciar bien la desnudez de su amado Oishi aquella noche. Como fuera, y dejando atrás esa picara sonrisa que surgió al recordarlo, leyó uno por uno los lomos de los libros. Oishi se había comprado muchos desde la última vez que le hubo visitado, y cada uno parecía más aburrido que el anterior.

Pensó en desacomodarlo también, pero se olvidó de ello cuando observó el pequeño acuario.

_.-"¿Los peces duermen?_" –Pensó. Nunca se había preguntado algo tan trivial. Tampoco nunca había visto una pecera tan de noche. Y a pesar de que eran más allá de las dos de la mañana, los animales se movían de un lado a otro. Tuvo la tentación de meter el dedo, pero se resistió recordando la única vez que tuvo un pez y como éste había muerto por culpa de ello. Syuichiroh no le perdonaría si asesinaba alguno, y estaba seguro que su conciencia tampoco lo dejaría tranquilo.

Suspiró. Estaba otra vez aburrido. Y ahora tenía ganas de fumar ¿Por qué? Quien sabe. Sólo recordaba que en las películas, después del sexo viene el tabaco. Por supuesto que él jamás había fumado, pero ahora que había perdido su virginidad, lo deseaba tanto con unas ganas locas.

Se mordió el labio conteniendo la carcajada, al hacer el amor, prácticamente todo el trabajo lo había hecho Oishi. Y ahora era justo que el pobre de Syuichiroh descansara, muy a pesar de que al haber pensado en sexo, le hubieran entrado de nuevo ganas. No necesitaba mirar abajo o tocar su cuerpo para sentir su propio cuerpo excitado. Suspiró, si continuaba ahí, se lanzaría a su amor para repetir el acto. No, era mejor ir a tomar agua a la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había salido de la habitación a hurtadillas cuidando de no hacer ruido, pero no pudo resistirse a una vez fuera, mirar por la puerta y mandarle un beso al cuerpo que suspiraba dulcemente desnudo bajos las sabanas. Menos aún pudo resistir el decirle calladamente que pronto volvería. Sonrió travieso cual pequeño. Y cuando bajó descalzo y desnudo, se dedicó a recoger su camisa y la de Oishi de los escalones y el barandal, más rodó de pronto escalera abajo cuando tropezó con su propio cinturón.

Se maldijo en voz baja por el ruido que había hecho. Miró a la puerta y desde el primer escalón de la planta baja y esperó unos segundos (que por culpa de su respiración detenida, le habían perecido horas), más sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió. Dejó escapar el aliento y se sobó la cadera. Debería poner más cuidado hacia donde avanzara. Silbó despacio y mirando su camisa y la de Oishi, dejó caer la suya y se puso la de su amante sin abrocharla dejando al descubierto su pecho por la parte abierta. La prenda sólo le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, pero era como fantasear que tenía a Syuichiroh encima suyo.

Como fuera, caminó a la cocina y una vez ahí, sus pies sintieron el delicioso fresco del piso. Se sentía tan bien que ganas no le faltaron para quedarse hasta el amanecer parado solamente ahí, agradeciendo con el alma que la familia de Oishi se hubiera marchado de viaje dejando a Syuichiroh solo a causa de las regionales. Con ellos en la casa y sin la victoria, estaba seguro que jamás hubiera ocurrido lo que pasó. Suspiró y avanzó hacia la nevera sintiéndose renovado con cada paso fresco que daba, estaba seguro de que se sentiría riquísimo el hacer el amor acostados en ese piso en una noche de verano. Se sonrojó riendo y abrió la puerta del aparato. Un aire frió le acaricio el cuerpo en una bienvenida que le hizo estremecer.

Su cuerpo se enchinó y su miembro se contrajo por el frío, más continuó con la puerta abierta. La sed y las ganas de fumar desaparecieron poco a poco, deseando sólo y con más fuerza ser tomado por Oishi nuevamente. Que sus manos lo recorrieran, su lengua lo mimara y su cuerpo lo cubriera.

Las piernas le temblaron irremediablemente cuando unas manos más grandes que las suyas le abrazaron con cuidado y se entrelazaron por los dedos sobre su abdomen descubierto.

.-Eiji…-Se escuchó en la oscuridad de la cocina y junto a su oído, después un soplo y el cosquilleo en la espina. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar más.

-Syu…ichiroh… -Sonrió aún si el mencionado no podría verle. -¿Te desperté?

Oishi rió despacio y jaló a Eiji fuera de la brisa de la nevera, cerrando esta con cuidado.

.-Me levanté y no estabas –El Fuku-Buchou depositó un beso en el cuello del pelirrojo -…Luego escuché un ruido en la escalera.

El neko maldijo bajo, pero fue cortado en la mitad cuando la mano del pelinegro se deslizó hasta su entrepierna…

.-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaah!…-Suspiró en un gemido. Oishi pasaba un dedo por sus genitales.

Syuichiroh volvió a reír. Se sentía tan gracioso un Eiji estremecerse como gelatina.-Tienes que aprender a controlarte, koi.

El pelirrojo bufó enojado ¿Controlarse? Claro, como no era Oishi el sometido a las caricias le era fácil burlarse de él. Controlarse ¿Eh?

Kikumaru quiso darse la vuelta lentamente para darle la cara, pero él era del tipo impulsivo y no le salió. Encaró a Oishi tan rápido, que éste tuvo que dar un paso atrás, sorprendido. Y más que asustado viendo la sonrisa picara de Eiji brillar en la noche, se sintió aterrado.

.-¡Oh, O-i-shiiiiiiiii! –canturreó abrazándolo, acariciándole las nalgas por encima de la única prenda que Syuichiroh llevaba puesta.

El pelinegro tragó saliva cuando sintió que su pequeño lo empujaba hacía atrás. Las caricias en sus glúteos continuaban, pero ya eran más profundas. Sentía como Eiji quería introducir un dedo aún con la prenda de por medio…y sinceramente, se sentía riquísimo.

La sonrisa en el rostro del neko se hizo más larga y la que llegó tener Oishi desapareció. Kikumaru había dejado de tocarlo y lo miraba fijamente. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, cuando Eiji lo empujó hacia atrás. Cayó sentado en una silla del pequeño comedor de la cocina, con el neko presionándole los hombros para que no se levantara.

_.-"Controlarse ¿eh?" _– pensó Eiji al tiempo mismo en el que se agachaba -…_controlarse._

La protesta y perorata que tenía preparada Oishi para el momento, murió cuando Eiji besó su entrepierna. Su pene erecto comenzaba a hacer bulto en el bóxer y su amante ya se había dado cuenta.

Kikumaru sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo para poder lamer la mole sobresaliente en la prenda, con un gesto sensual. Sus ojos cerrados delicadamente mientras se hincaba y lamía. Sus manos acariciando los músculos marcados del abdomen de Syuichiroh. Luego ronroneó y apretó con la nariz la erección.

La presión hecha se sintió como una punzada de dolor para Oishi, más deliciosa cuando, aún presionando, Eiji negaba con la cabeza para friccionar cortamente de un lado a otro.

.-Nyaaaaah…un besito esquimal –susurró volviendo a hacerlo –…Otro más.

El pelinegro tuvo que agarrarse fuerte del asiento de la silla y no pudo evitar levantar un poco la cadera. A estas alturas había comenzado a sudar a mares.

Kikumaru no pudo estar más contento con esto. Pronto Oishi perdería el control y sería toda su culpa. Sus dientes mostraron una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los pezones del fuku-buchou, queriendo reír cuando sintió tan duros como el hierro aquellos botoncitos de piel marrón.

Lamió con frenesí de pronto, queriendo acelerar el pulso de Syuichiroh, como si éste no estuviera ya lo bastante agitado. Luego regresó a la parsimonia, a la más desesperante calma mientras abandonaba las caricias en el pecho amado y comenzaba a estimularse a si mismo, bajando lentamente sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar entrepierna. La frescura de sus propias manos húmedas (por Oishi y por sí mismo) era inaguantable.

Se acarició a sí mismo de una manera excitada, llenado de arriba abajo en la longitud de su miembro, sintiendo que se sacudía por momentos para detenerse en el instante justo en el que Oishi temblaba más. Se acomodó un poco estando más de frente al pelinegro y subió una de sus mano hasta su propio pecho, pellizcando una de sus tetillas, la otra mano seguía su trabajo en su miembro, y para esas alturas, ya había levantado un poco su cuerpo despegando sus muslos de sus pantorrillas para lamer con el rostro ladeado y más céntricamente el bulto de Oishi.

Para esas alturas, y después de unos minutos desesperantes para ambos, la tela sobre el miembro ya estaba completamente mojada, mitad saliva de Eiji (quien ya la babeaba con insolencia), mitad fluidos de Oishi, que si bien no había eyaculado aún, la tensión en su cuerpo anunciaba que pronto lo haría.

Finalmente, Kikumaru jaló la prenda removiéndola con delicadeza, levantando el mismo con cuidado cada pie de Syuichiroh para poder retirarla completamente, Oishi no pudo más que elevar la cadera hacia él, pidiéndole más con el gesto.

.-¡Ah!…Quieres más besitos esquimales ¿ne? –El pelinegro le sonrió con el poco control que le quedaba.

.-Ha…Hai, Koi.

Eiji negó con la cabeza, buscando otra tortura mientras tiraba sin cuidado hacia atrás el bóxer –Pues lo siento…ya se acabaron los besitos esquimales. –Oishi bajó el rostro y soltó una mano del apoyo de la silla para poder dirigirla a su miembro. Su pene estaba completamente hincado. El neko le detuvo la mano para morderla caprichosamente.

.-Ei…ji –susurró desesperado su amante, haciendo fuerza en acercar la mano que Eiji aún sujetaba, tratando de que al menos la yema de sus dedos tocara su erección.

.-No, no, no…eso es trampa. –y mordió otra vez –. Ya no hay besos esquimales, pero quedan los normales. –acto seguido le besó la punta del glande. Oishi no pudo retener un gemido, mucho menos los que le siguieron. Eiji juguetonamente daba besos ruidosos y tronados por distintas partes de su miembro.

Si en ese momento el sub-capitan hubiera tenido conciencia, hubiera temido romper con sus uñas la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Kikumaru continuó: -Y este es un besito de gato…Nyaaaaaahoooooo…-y con toda la calma del mundo, lamió el pene.

Primero el tronco, a lo largo, a lo ancho, de arriba a abajo con cariño. Luego alrededor, disfrutando la suavidad con la que lo hacía. Oishi, de lo que daba gracias (y era en lo único fuera de las sensación, en lo que podría pensar torpemente) de que la lengua de su novio no fuera raposa como la del animal al que imitaba, y que lo estaba haciendo llegar al cielo.

Eiji sonrió –Nyaaaaaaa…Neko quiere su lechita…nyaaaaaa…

Si el pelinegro ya estaba rojo, ahora lo estaba el triple por esa frase claramente en doble sentido, que por demás, había sonado muy sensual con ese tono suplicante con el que Eiji la había dicho. Pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar, Kikumaru se separó de su trabajo para seguir hablando.

.-Y este, Oishi, es un beso francés…-Sin más, introdujo el miembro de a su boca, jugando expertamente con su lengua. Se sentía realmente como un beso a la francesa, con el jugueteo de lengua esencial, desenfrenado como cuando competían para ve quien tenía el dominio del beso (también se besaban así para desempatar en monopolio, twister y demás juegos de mesa). La diferencia era que él no podría participar ahora, o al menos no de la manera deseada.

Después de un tortuoso suplicio de un par de minutos sin pode hacer, Oishi encontró la forma de interactuar gracias a su instinto. Prontamente y sin conciencia real de ello, comenzó a mover la cadera, encajando el pene el la garganta "gatuna". Entrar y salir como aprendió a penetrar el cuerpo de Eiji hacía pocas horas, girar la cadera para dar movimiento circular en la boca, tratar de introducir más adentro de lo que normalmente podría. Y Eiji…Eiji encantado de la vida, olvidando ya el "beso francés" para comenzar a succionar, chupar, lamer y morder en una desenfrenada danza que se llevaba a cabo dentro de su boca.

Era el frenesí.

Y luego llegó la cúspide. Una sacudida tan profundo que sin bien la tierra no tembló, si lo hicieron sus entrañas. Su vista se nubló y todo se le volvió oscuro por un segundo que le pareció la eternidad más placentera, muy a pesar que el momento no lo compartió con su amado, que se apartó de él, dejándolo venirse solo. Su llegada se escurrió por sus piernas, la silla y goteó en el piso, no recordando el haber liberado tanto en su primera experiencia pasada hacia poco, pero tampoco había forma de saberlo, sólo había inundado a Eiji mientras éste mordía las sabanas.

Ahora se veía sensual sentado en el suelo, mirándolo con los ojos también entrecerrados. Y él, con las caderas aún arriba, lo invitaba a más.

Respiró buscando recobrar el aliento de vida que se le había escapado y volvió a sentarse en la silla, aún con las piernas abiertas. Kikumaru permanecía en el suelo, más, con un movimiento entre perezoso y afable, se acercó a él. Comenzó a lamer sus piernas. La lengua resbalando por sus muslos, paseando nuevamente por la longitud de su miembro semi flacido, llevándose con la saliva todo resto de su cima. Después se dedicó a lamer la silla, haciéndolo un poco a un lado para enjuagar cada resquicio ensuciado, y por ultimo y con un gesto totalmente felino, Eiji se dedicó a lamer el piso.

Oishi no pudo hacer más que mirarlo, ahí, a cuatro patas dedicando a tragarse su esencia como el más obediente de los mininos.

.-Eiji…no…-Pero Eiji lo calló levantando la mirada, posándola fijamente en la de él. Y cuando hubo terminado, se levantó recargando una palma bien abierta en el pecho del pelinegro que no había podido moverse de su sitio.

.-Te dije que el neko quería su lechita, ya la obtuvo…nyaaah. –Y sin más, le besó hambrientamente, pudiéndose probar Syuichiroh a sí mismo en los labios de su amante. Eso lo excitó.

Las lenguas se entrelazaron juguetonas en un beso francés común y corriente, extrañando Oishi el beso que había practicado Kikumaru sobre él. Pero lo que estaba pensando y extrañando, pronto se desvaneció cuando Eiji se hubo separado de él.

.-Ahora mira el espectáculo callejero que este gato viejo quiere darte. Y no se vale que metas manos. –Oishi no entendió a lo que se refería, pero pronto lo supo cuando el pelirrojo se sentó en el piso frío nuevamente, alejándose un poco y abriendo las piernas a él, mostrándole todo lo que era suyo, en seguida, con delicadeza tomó la prenda húmeda y olvidada de Syuichiroh y con cuidado de mantener la mirada sensual en su rostro, comenzó a restregarla suavemente por todo su pecho ante los ojos atónitos del pelinegro.

Se acaricio dócilmente los pezones, rodeando las aureolas con cuidado de embarrar la humedad de Oishi y su saliva en ellos, dejando un camino que brillaba ligeramente por dondequiera que la tela le pasaba. Delineó sus músculos abdominales, el contorno de su torso, luego subió la tela y la besó juguetonamente, se sacó la camisa de Oishi que llevaba puesta y de ahí se acarició el cuello y el perímetro de los hombros, bajando por el brazo que lo sostenía. Finalmente posó el bóxer en sus muslos. Los acarició muy lentamente. Como queriendo disfrutarse más a sí mismo con ello, que entretener a su compañero sentado al frente. Permaneció unos minutos sólo pasando de arriba a abajo la tela en su carne, cuando al fin urgido de sí mismo, se decidió a tocarse. Primero con un toque leve, apenas sentido, observando atentamente la mirada de su amante, no perdiendo detalle en su expresión y en como sin querer Oishi se remojaba los labios con su propia lengua. Sonrió entonces cual niño travieso, y el contacto fue ahora un poco más rudo, tallando la tela contra su miembro de una manera casi desesperada.

Los ojos verdes que le miraban no perdían detalle, su cuerpo se tensó cuando su niño comenzó a propiciar su nombre frenéticamente entre gemidos. Se mordió los labios dispuesto a levantarse y ayudar en su tarea a Eiji, pero este le pateó para evitar que se levantara de la silla, sin dejar de casi gritar su nombre.

Finalmente Eiji se acomodó acostado sobre el suelo, despegado solamente la cadera de este, sosteniéndose con una mano apoyada del codo en el piso, los ojos azules aún prendados de los verdes y sonriendo con picardía, comenzó a gemir más fuerte el nombre de Oishi mientras subía y bajaba en un balanceo la cadera, con el pene envuelto en la tela y su mano libre.

Oishi hizo nuevamente el intento de levantarse y echársele encima, pero Eiji volvió a patear la silla, casi perdiendo el equilibrio de su cuerpo con ello. No había nada más desesperante para Syuichiroh que escuchar su nombre y no participar en la fiesta en su honor.

Finalmente y con una última estocada al aire, Eiji terminó por derramarse. Su mirada también se nubló y no dejó de temblar hasta que cayó al suelo, estremeciéndose más ahí. Su respiración era irregular, su pulso estaba por completo acelerado y tenía una sonrisa relajada que se formaba cada que cerraba la boca después de toda bocanada de aire que daba para recuperarse.

Miró su mano. La prenda y sus dedos estaban embarrados. También parte de su pecho y su cadera. Echó la cabeza a un lado. Necesitaba recobrarse inmediatamente, y con calma, más de la que nunca jamás se le había visto, limpió su cadera con la prenda, el pecho lo dejó sucio de semen y sudor. Suspiró. También se levantó como pudo y se sentó en la misma silla de Oishi, sobre sus piernas abriendo la propias colocándolas a cada lado de la cadera de Syuichiroh para caber y poder verlo a la cara de frente. Sus cuerpos estaban separados un poco, cosa que Eiji aprovechó para lamer sensualmente uno de sus dedos limpiándose de su propia esencia. Oishi se mordió la lengua y Eiji le sonrió de manera infantil, luego acercó la palma al rostro del ojiverde, quien casi haciendo un bizco, miró la mano acercase a él. Sonrió fuera de la candidez, dándole la bienvenida a la lujuria en su expresión y le lamió la mano con impaciencia. El neko cerró los ojos un momento complacido, pero luego los abrió para mirar atentamente las acciones de su amado para con él. Suspiró fuerte aventando la tela en su mano a un lado, Oishi lo hizo hacia atrás ligeramente con una mano y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, lamiendo los residuos que ahí quedaban. Las manos del pelirrojo se perdieron en el cabello negro y lo despeinaron juguetonamente mientras Syuichiroh le tomaba de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia sí.

Eiji comenzó a suspirar bajito, su amado le mordía los pezones con delicadeza después de haberlos succionado un poco, ahora los lamía y había vuelto a succionar. Al menos su pecho ya estaba limpio y era de agradecerle, no le gustaba mucho la sensación de estar pegajoso. Ladeó la cabeza, y Oishi pudo subir a acariciar su cuello primero con la nariz, luego con la lengua y ahora la recorría con su mejilla, como si la pasión se hubiera esfumado de momento y se dedicara a consentirlo con cuidado. Sin saber por qué, el ojiazul se sonrojó con este gesto tan simple. También comenzó a ronronear. A Oishi eso le daba risa. Si bien se habían excitado mutuamente hacía un momento (o más bien, Eiji había tomado la iniciativa de excitarlo y darle un espectáculo abrumador), sentía que necesitaba ese instante de romanticismo que tiene toda relación. No sólo la seducción servía de afrodisíaco, y aún si tenía razón Tezuka de burlarse (las raras veces en las que este tenía humor para hacerlo) era un completo meloso. Y no le molestaba ello. No mientras fuera el contendedor de sus cursilerías cierto chico pelirrojo que le encantaba recibir sus mimos.

Finalmente tomó resuelto la nuca de Kikumaru y le besó tiernamente introduciendo su lengua que fue bien recibida, como siempre. El restregar de ambas era lento, también lo eran las caricias que Eiji le imprimía en el pecho, subiendo después por sus hombros y acariciando posteriormente sus brazos. Oishi sólo podía acariciarle la espalda, con temor a que Eiji resbalara hacía atrás, cosa que era seguro no pasaría. Sus dedos cosquillearon la cintura del neko, y este le mordió despacito mientras separaban sus bocas para besarse simplemente en los labios, mirándose a los ojos de vez en cuanto para no perder el contacto de sus almas. Oishi mordió ligeramente los el labio inferior de Eiji sin usar los dientes, sólo con sus simples labios hinchados de tanto besar y tanto morderse a sí mismo cuando Eiji se masturbó para él.

.-Syuichiroh… -le susurró Kikumaru al oído cuando se hubo abrazado a él y el pelinegro tenía el rostro encajado en el hombro del otro, besando con ternura la curva que unía los hombros con el cuello.-…entra en mí. No aguanto.

Oishi no se separó de él, continuó besando lentamente preparándose para lo siguiente. La verdad es que él tampoco podía esperar más, por ello quería alargar más el momento para el sufrimiento de Eiji y el suyo propio.

.-Oishi…-se impacientó su amante, recibiendo como única respuesta más caricias delicadas por su parte. Le besó los hombros, le revolvió los cabellos, lo atrajo a sí como si quisiera fundirse en él con sólo abrazarlo, pero no había forma de ser uno sólo con abrazarse, Eiji le pedía que fueran uno de la única manera en la que realmente podrían ser una extensión del otro.

Por fin, y para la alegría de un torturado neko, Oishi lo separó de él, le abrazo y le besó en los labios abultados.

.-Te amo…-le dijo despacito, y Eiji sintió que su corazón se le salía del pecho con esas palabras que tan frecuentemente Syuichiroh le decía. Se preguntó por qué. Oishi le miraba esperando una respuesta. -…te amo tanto. –le repitió.

Y las palabras comenzaron ahora a retumbarle en la cabeza como si la tuviera hueca, por qué se le hicieron eco. Y el corazón quería volar otra vez fuera de su cuerpo. Pero con un tercer "te amo" entendió la razón.

.-Yo también te amo…-contestó al fin con una lagrima, recordando que hacía sólo unas pocas horas atrás habían llegado tan acalorados y hambrientos de pasión, que habían olvidado el ritual de decirse que se amaban, total, lo sabían, pero a veces necesita uno escucharlo. Se abrazó al cuello de Oishi con fuerza aferrándose como siempre hacía.-Te amo tanto. –casi le lloriqueó al oído.

.-Tezuka, soy un meloso.-se rió Oishi al oído de Kikumaru aunque este no le hubiera entendido y acto seguido levantó al neko de la cintura. Eiji ayudó a ello parándose de puntitas como mejor pudo, aún con las piernas abiertas, sentado al revés en la silla sobre de Oishi.

.-Nyaaah…aaahhh…-sin duda a Eiji le estaba doliendo la penetración. No había una exacta estimulación previa. Tampoco estaba lubricado. Aún así no se detuvo y le pidió que le mordiera el hombro, pero Eiji se negó. Oishi se introdujo con más cuidado.

Ambos respiraron profundamente cuando el miembro de Oishi había penetrado ya por la mitad, necesitaban un descanso y Eiji más que nunca necesitaba acostumbrarse. Él mismo levantó un poco su cuerpo y volvió a bajarlo tratando de acostumbrarse más a esa penetración, y después de haber apretado un poco los dientes y de haber dejado respirar al pelinegro, éste se dedicó a entrar más.

Eiji volvió a apretar fuertemente los ojos y los dientes cuando sintió por completo a Oishi dentro de él. Ahora recordaba el dolor de hacía unas horas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sólo dolía las primeras veces o eso sería cosa de siempre. Sólo esperaba que entre más veces hiciera el amor con Syuichiroh, terminara doliendo cada vez menos. Sonrió, de todas formas no hubiera seguido de no saber por sí mismo que pronto eso quedaría atrás y sentiría el más grande placer.

Syuichiroh le mordió la oreja suavemente, esperando a que su amado se acostumbrara a su intromisión para poder comenzar a moverse. Miró a Eiji a la cara una vez soltada la oreja, pero este seguía con los ojos cerrados, más ya no apretaba los dientes.

.-¿Puedo moverme ahora? –preguntó con el hilo de aliento que había guardado para hablar, Eiji negó con la cabeza, Oishi entonces esperó.

.-Lo haré yo.-murmuró apenas Eiji mientras levantaba un poco el cuerpo poniéndose de puntitas, sus muslos se separaron de los de Oishi su miembro se desencajó. Luego, antes de que saliera por completo, se dejó caer bruscamente. Soltó un grito pequeño y volvió a subir, bajando nuevamente. Luego de unas cuantas veces, todo dolor había desaparecido y no necesitaba más que las manos de Oishi en su cintura para ayudarlo mímicamente a levantarse. El bajar era lo fácil.

Pronto la cocina se llenó de gemidos y pequeños sollozos en un principio, que cambiaron para convertirse en urgentes suspiros para recuperar el aliento y que la sensación durara más. Ambos se sentían más allá de sí mismos, por lo cual se abrazaron fuertemente.

El vaivén en el que estaban era delirante, y no podían parar aunque lo quisieran, cosa que no estaban dispuestos a hacer, no ahora que Eiji podía ya bajar y subir sólo con el impulso de una mano, y que Syuichiroh acariciaba su erección con la que tenía libre.

La silla temblaba con el movimiento sobre ella, y daba la impresión de que pronto sus patas iban a ceder. Aún así los amantes siguieron en lo suyo. Danzando sentados en una pasión que podía más que ellos y con un amor tan grande que necesitaba decirse al final, nuevamente, como un melodrama.

Eiji ladeó el cuello y Oishi pudo lamerlo con algo de dificultad, puesto que no dejaban de moverse. Kikumaru no dejaba de tomar la cintura de Oishi para tener un apoyo con el cual sostenerse, por momentos, sentía que se irían para atrás, y si hubiera podido poner atención a algo más que no fuera el placer, Oishi y su amor por él, hubiera escuchado el crujir de madera.

Oishi no estaba muy lejos del estado de él, completamente perdido en un nirvana con forma de cuerpo menudo y delicioso, con rostro bronceado y ojos azules incrustados en él. No necesitaba más mundo en ese momento, que sus caderas enterradas en su gato, ni necesitaba más sabor que el del sudor que recogía de su cuello. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba más nada que eso que tenían a su alcance y dentro de sí.

.-Oishi…ya.-pudo proferir apenas Eiji mientras con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, trataba de no dejar de moverse mientras sentía que un cosquilleo le hacía encoger las piernas.

.-También…-Oishi sentía lo mismo, ese mismo placer burbujeando desde un lugar desconocido en cu cuerpo haciéndole plisarse todo, pero, con un ultimo empuje, lejos de detenerse se dedicó a continuar, impulsando a que Kikumaru hiciera lo mismo, pero eso ya era muy difícil.

Eiji levantó el cuerpo haciendo que el miembro de Oishi saliera completamente de él, inmediatamente después se dejó caer con más fuerza que con la que lo había hecho antes, Oishi también jaló y apretó con más fuera el pene de Eiji al momento que éste bajaba.

El ruido de algo cediendo se escuchó y el retumbe de los dos cayendo al piso sonó por toda la cocina. Les había dolido la caída y Oishi había aterrizado sobre un pedazo de madera, pero ninguno se detuvo a pensar nada mientras temblaban abrazados fundiéndose en todos los aspectos. Se acostaron en el suelo y rodaron un poco sobre este hasta topar en la oscuridad con el refrigerador. Suspiraron, se lamieron los rostros bañados en sudor y se dedicaron a besarse perdiendo el aliento que ya no tenían. Podrían ahogarse, pero hacerlo de esa manera no les importaba.

Oishi se levantó después de unos minutos y le ofreció a Eiji la mano con la que lo masturbó, embadurnándolo sin querer con su propio semen. Kikumaru ya levantado se rió juguetonamente mientras apartaba un poco del cabello despeinado que le cubría la cara y acercó su mano a la de Oishi, haciendo que éste la lamiera, y con la otra, acercó la de Oishi para lamerla él mismo. Todo aquello era un juego que le parecía muy entretenido.

Cuando se hubieron terminado de lamer las manos, Eiji se agachó y lamió el pecho de Syuichiroh limpiándolo completamente y cuando terminó de hacerlo abrió los brazos dándole a entender que hiciera lo mismo. Así lo hizo Oishi y después se rieron juntos.

Eiji le tomó de la mano resuelto a salir de la cocina cuando Syuichiroh le dio un tirón y lo atrajo hacia sí, el muchachito levantó los labios para recibir un beso, pero su novio siquiera le puso atención. Haló de él hasta llegar al interruptor más cercano.

Una mueca de horror se apoderó del rostro del fuku-buchou y se llevó una mano a la frente, revolviendo sus sudados flequillos negros. Una silla del comedor preferido de su madre descansaba hecha pedazos en el suelo de la cocina. Las patas estaban rotas y desperdigadas como astillas por donde pusieron caer, el asiento estaba partido por la mitad y se le había roto un barrote al respaldo de madera. Eiji miró la escena. Luego sintiendo algo extraño gotear desde una de las entradas de su cuerpo, dejando salir la esencia de Oishi por ahí. Pero sintió un olor raro diferente al sexo en es habitación, el muslo de Oishi, muy arriba, cercano a una nalga, goteaba débilmente de sangre, con un pedazo de astilla considerable incrustado superficialmente en la piel del pelinegro que parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando cayeron sentados, Syuichiroh había sido el que recibiera el golpe de lleno. No se preocupo, sabía que de todas maneras no era algo grave.

.-Somos unos pervertidos. –Susurró divertido, aún a pesar de la cara de angustia de su amante. –Jamás había escuchado de nadie que haciendo el amor, rompiera una silla.

Oishi le miró entonces, apretando su mano con reticencia. –Baka…-suspiró entonces mirando nuevamente el mobiliario roto.

.- ¿Imaginas que hubiera pasado si lo hubiésemos hecho en la mesa? –la cara de Syuichiroh se puso roja imaginando aquello, luego le dio un codazo a Eiji. Este retorció su cuerpo por el dolor, pero fue demasiado fingido que nadie lo creería.

.-Vámonos.-Susurró por fin Oishi alejándose de la cocina después de haber apagado la luz, jalando de la mano a Eiji para que lo siguiera a su cuarto, pero éste lo desvió hacia el baño para curarle la herida, cosa en la que Oishi no se había percatado aún.

.-Al rato iremos en busca de carpinteros.-le dijo cuando Kikumaru estaba agachado tras de él, frotando la herida con alcohol.

.- ¿Ahora te parecen atractivos los carpinteros? –se rió de su novio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando este lo empujó con un pie. El pelirrojo cayó sentado sobre la pequeña alfombra del baño, Oishi suspiró y dándose vuelta miró un reloj de pared encima del espejo/botiquín sobre el lavabo. Eran ya casi las cinco.

.- ¿No crees que deberíamos bañarnos? – miró a Eiji con le sonría de oreja a oreja metiéndose rápidamente a la tina vacía. Se encogió de hombros, aún si de nada hubiera servido la curación, o si la silla estaba rota, o si tendría que buscar un carpintero a pesar de ser domingo, tenía razón, ambos eran un par de pervertidos. Por que ahora entraba a la tina, cerraba la cortina y besaba a su gatito cómicamente mientras abría el grifo. Ahora simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa no fuera que hacerle el amor bajo el agua. Sólo esperaba que con su suerte, no terminaran ahogándose en la bañera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ok, finito, o al menos este capitulo, sip, habrá más. Como ya dije arriba, deseo "celebrar" este fic haciéndolo lemon, pero no sólo eso, planeo que sea una colección de lemons del equipo Seigaku.

No sé que pareja seguirá, pero concibo poner a todo el equipo con las típicas parejas, ya saben el clásico Inui/Kaidoh, Tezuka/Fuji, Momo/Ryoma…y a Kawamura…pues…ayúdenme a encontrarle pareja antes de que lo ponga masturbándose pesando en Fuji, aunque sinceramente, eso no suena tan mal (Misao se relame los labios con mirada perversa).

A lo mejor pongo parejas fuera de este club, por que de una vez les digo que soy fanática del Yuuta/Mizuki y el Kamio/Ibu.

Si quieren un orden especifico de parejas, díganme y ya lo pensaré. La cosa aquí es entretenernos. Sobretodo poniendo diferentes escenarios. Yo creo que cualquiera puede hacer el amor en una cama, pero ¿En una silla? O en el pasto, la pradera, salón de clases. Me gustaría salir de lo típico un poquito. A ver que busco para ponerlos ha hacer sus barbaridades. Ha de ser divertido hacerlo en lugares exóticos. Si quieren, también pueden opinar sobre los lugares que harán su rinconcito de amor.

A lo mejor no les pareció bueno este capítulo, y lo siento por ello, no estoy acostumbrada a hacer lemon yaoi, lo mío es el heterosexual, aunque realmente no me gusta mucho. No sé, a lo mejor y hasta acabo haciendo un Yuri (y si es así, díganme que pareja les gustaría).

Bueno, a las (y los, nunca se sabe) que leyeron ya mi fic de _**Seishun Kazoku** _les aviso que tardará un poquito por que tengo la cabeza seca y mi comedia no sirve cuando ando medio depre, pero no se preocupen, aunque tenga que tomar chochitos la termino. El problema es que no he podido empezar siquiera el capitulo a causa también de no saber que poner. Y no, no es que no tenga ideas (o no exactamente), sino que tengo más de un cuento, y no me decido. A lo mejor hago más capítulos de sus aventuras con forma chibi, o cuentos dentro del cuento, pero ya saben, todo depende y es relativo ¿Qué les parece a ustedes¿Se animan a esperarme un poco?

También sobre **_Si tú me dices… _**no planeo tardarme mucho, pero aún así debo de investigar sobre las atracciones que hay en Disneyland de Tokio, pero es rápido (creo, espero o.O), pero no pienso truncarla.

Una cosa que me retrasó muchísimo es que mi computadora murió durante casi una semana (una horrible semana TOT), y tengo que escribir sobre todo el montón de historias que tengo por ahí detenidas. Necesito terminarlas todas antes de morir, así que me ando apurando. (De todas formas, en esa semana que se descompuso mi computadora, mi gatita no tuvo más atención en su vida y mi pequeño Midori (mi bonsái) tuvo el tratamiento requerido para recuperarse de mi tarea de ecología donde le apliqué mi fertilizante infernal (¡PERDONAME MIDORI! TOT).

Como sea, ya deliro mucho. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no olviden dejar review y si quieren coméntenme de las parejas que quieren.

**Por cierto, estoy buscando fanáticas de POT con quien hablar ¡Es que me aburro sola! Y para colmo ya harté a todos mis amigos, así que me gustaría contactar a las que quieran contactarme xDD, si me dan permiso.**

Este capitulo está dedicado a todas las amantes de a Golden Pair, que sé que no son pocas, ojalá tuviera nombres (o nicks) Pero debo agregar que el fic entero de alguna u otra forma está dedicado a la persona que más me ha apoyado y a la que amo con toda el alma a pesar que estamos lejos. A mi hermanita **_Ran Tao_**, que también me ha inspirado a la comedia (por ella prácticamente hice el fic de Seishun Kazoku y nunca se lo dije uú) Besos hermanita, y un saludote desde México. Sigue con lo que andas y te sigo debiendo tu regalo de cumpleaños xD.

Besos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
